A Time After the Bell Rings
by grayfellow
Summary: "A-Akabane-kun? A-are you following me?""Huh? No, no... I'm just walking the same direction. I'm surprised we live in the same area.""Is that so..." Basic KaruMana stuff.
A/N: Greetings, lovely readers! This is my first story for this account(lol bc i'm hiding) and my first story for this fandom. I hope you enjoy it!

If Assassination Classroom were a shoujo anime and KaruMana was the main pairing, this is what it would be like xD

-x-

"This is where I get off, Okuda-chan," Kayano said as she collected her bag and walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow." She waved as parting and got off the train.

"See you tomorrow, Kayano-san. Stay safe." Okuda smiled timidly as she watched her friend walk away.

It had been a long day. They were on the field for P.E. class and were learning the fundamentals for assassination. It definitely wore her out. It was still also kind of hard getting used to the idea of having to kill your teacher.

The day didn't even end after P.E. They still took a quiz in sixth period and even had home economics afterwards. Atleast Korosensei took the liberty of simplifying the solving method in their maths class.

The train slowed as it came to a stop. This is where she was supposed to get off. Okuda secured her bag on her shoulder and headed for the door.

As she walked she couldn't help but feel like someone was following her. She wondered if their training somehow sharpened her alertness.

Or maybe she was just being paranoid.

She quickened her pace as she walked. When she thought she'd lost the person, she relaxed and slowed down.

She stopped by her favorite stall, the one where a single old man sat. He mixed brown sugar and syrup on a ladle and heated them on the small stove.

"Good afternoon, ojiisan," she waved as she approached.

"Well, if isn't my favorite regular!" He smiled causing more wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. "Honeycomb toffee as always?"

"Yes please!" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Lucky you. I'm starting to make one right now." He gestured to the heating syrup.

"Oh, can I put in the sodium bicarbonate again this time?" Okuda asked.

The old man laughed. "You mean the baking soda? Don't you always? I'll be insulted if you didn't!" He handed her the stick dipped with the white powder.

She dipped it in the boiling syrup and added a splash of vinegar. The old man quickly stirred then touched the bottom of the ladle in a bowl of cold water. Okuda watched in fascination as the toffee started to rise, as if she hadn't seen it a thousand times before.

The old man wrapped the toffee and handed it to her. She payed for her snack and thanked the old man.

"Okuda-san?" she heard someone say just as she was about to leave.

She turned around then stiffened as she recognized who it was. "Akabane-kun?"

"I thought it was you," Karma said as he walked closer. "I saw you earlier but you were kind of in a hurry. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Karma Akabane, notorious deliquent of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, is rumored to have the ability to kill anyone he pleases. He has been suspended for beating up a student and has been sent to class E after his suspension.

Okuda froze. She was beyond scared. She wanted to flee but her legs were stuck in place.

"Well?"

She raised her snack shakingly and couldn't help but stammer. "T-toffee!"

"Excuse me?"

"I-I just bought some t-toffee..." She explained. "I-I'll be h-heading home n-now." She spun on her heel then walked down the street.

She heard footsteps catching up with her and turned her head to check who it was. "A-Akabane-kun? A-are you following me?"

"Huh? No, no... I'm just walking the same direction. I'm surprised we live in the same area." He said, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Is that so..." Okuda turned her attention to her snack, unwrapping the toffee and taking a bite. It was sweet and slightly bitter at the same time. Some of it got caught in her teeth but it was all part of the experience.

"Akabane-kun?" She felt uncomfortable when she caught her classmate staring. "U-uh, would you like a bite?" she offered.

"Is it alright?" he asked. "What does it taste like? Is it sweet?"

"Yes, it is." She extended the treat over to him. "Don't you like sweet?"

"If it's sweet, I'll be helping myself then." He took a bite and almost melted at the caramel taste of the toffee. Okuda could see how his facial features relaxed exponentially. "It's good!" he said, looking at her.

"Then we should get one for you next time, Akabane-kun." Okuda couldn't help but smile as well.

Next time... So this was going to be a routine then...

"Call me Karma," he insisted. "I won't pass up on that offer. Can I have another bite?"

"O-okay then, Karma-kun." She handed him her toffee. "Here."

"Thanks!"

Okuda remembered the events during that day. Akabane-kun was the first to ever harm Korosensei which was really intimidating. But after several attempts, Korosensei started to catch on and was able to foil Akabane-kun's schemes. She remembered the red-head beside her having painted nails and wearing a pink, frilly apron and thought he wasn't that scary.

"Aka- I mean, Karma-kun," she corrected herself. "I never thought you'd be one for sweets."

"Really, what made you assume that?" he asked, having toffee still sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"N-nothing really!" She became flustered, not truly having an answer for that question.

It was just her that got ahead of trying to know Karma. She slightly felt ashamed of herself.

He was actually nicer than expected and even comforting to talk to.

They were already walking in between rows of houses, when Karma spoke up. "This is where we part then."

"O-okay." She said. "I'll be going this way."

"See you tomorrow, Okuda-san!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Karma-kun."

-x-

Karma came to school late the next day, coming in at third period, which earned him a lecturing from Korosensei that he had really no intention to listen to.

"Let this be an example to you all, class. Never be late," he concluded his sermon. "Now let's continue our lesson," proceeding to write on the board.

Karma took his seat in the back row, looking like his attention already wandered off elsewhere.

The day went on smoothly, having a few attempted assassinations here and there, which were all ultimately evaded by Korosensei.

When the day came to an end, everybody was readying to take their leave. Okuda had just finished stuffing everything in her bag and stood from her seat.

"Okuda-chan, I'm on cleaners today so you can go on ahead," Kayano told her as routine. "Get home safely!"

"Alright, Kayano-san." Okuda smiled. "Thank you. I'll be off then."

Okuda waited for the train to arrive. She sat on the bench quietly, her violet eyes watching the passersby until a certain red head sat beside her.

"So I was thinking about that toffee..."

-x-

A/N: The treat they were eating was actually karumeyaki, a japanese snack commonly bought in stalls. It kinda looks like a crunchy puff of bread, something between the actual honeycomb toffee and cotton candy. According to the database, it's Okuda's favorite food. I've actually tried making some before but I can't seem to make it rise like it's supposed to.

I was thinking that I'd make this a multichapter fanfiction. Unfortunately, I don't have any ideas as of late, so until then I hope this is fine as a one-shot. I'll share a not-so-secret secret with you though. I get crazy happy with reviews so don't forget leave one there and tell me what you think. I might get inspired to write a second chapter.


End file.
